juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 HALBFINALE 2 2 - EnteTainment vs. Casa (prod by Ification
Beschreibung Merchandise: ‪http://bit.ly/tf-shop‬ --------------------------------------------------- Facebook: ‪http://bit.ly/fb-entetainment‬ ‪http://bit.ly/fb-trillfingaz‬ --------------------------------------------------- EnteTainment auf Instagram: ‪http://bit.ly/insta-ente‬ --------------------------------------------------- Instrumental: Ification (‪https://www.facebook.com/Ification571‬) & zRy (https://www.facebook.com/zrybeats) --------------------------------------------------- Aufnahme: Trill Fingaz Mix: Trill Fingaz Mastering: Menju (‪https://www.facebook.com/menjuproducer‬) --------------------------------------------------- Kamera: Trill Fingaz Schnitt: Trill Fingaz Postproduktion: Trill Fingaz / Smartsein ----------------------------------------————— Requisiten mit freundlicher Unterstützung von http://www.horror-shop.com --------------------------------------------------- ©Trill Fingaz Independent Musikverlag ----------------------------------------————— Lyrics: Part 1: Die Gartners kauen am Schwanz. Einst war Kazaa ein Programm zum saugen, heut ist bei Casa saugen Programm. Du lutscht Gios Geschlechtsteil. Ihr betreibt soviel Inzest, du könntest gleichzeitig sein Stiefsohn und Dad sein. Du hängst so oft an seinem Ständer bis er spritzt. Mittlerweile kannst du deine ma durchs Fotze lecken schwängern. An Vatertag holt Casa all sein Bares ab, da bei der Partnerschaft Der Gartners nicht nur Papa ma' was mit der Mama hat. Ich schäme mich für dich so widerlich fremd. Wenn du ein Mensch wärst, dann wärst du ein Familienmensch. Du verkehrst mit deinem Pack und da Julien Fan von Fritzl ist, wird das hier schwerer als gedacht. Ihr fickt splitternackt und sicherlich mit Leidenschafft. Wärst du ne Frau, dann hätt' sich deine Sippe schon verdreissigfacht. Und nun hauen die sich wieder täglich den Pint in Arsch und sehen dabei aus wie ein siamesisches Zwillingspaar. Hook (2x): Du stehst im Schatten deines Bruders, der Klon eines Niemands. Dank Gartnergene geboren zum Verlierer. Deine Tötung mit der Axt wird anschaulich beschrieben. Von der Wurzel allen Übels bis zum Stammbaum der Familie. Part 2: Da ich keine Courage bei Gartners zeig kill ich Casa und weiß, dass hier nach Neo kommt, als wär ich das Orakel aus Matrix 1. Deine Ma' hat für euch keinen stolz, keine Begeisterung. Ihr seid das Resultat von erfolgreichen Vergewaltigungen. Dann bist auch noch du aus ihrem Mutterleib gekomm' und sie hat sich mit rostigem Besteck die Fruchtbarkeit genommen. Hätte ich jetzt so´n großgewordenen rapper, hätt' ich lieber ne totgeborene Schwester. Du kannst den Kampf kaum gewinnen auch wenn ihr beiden Arschbacken den Shit zusammen rausbringt. Und glaubt die Scheisse wird der Renner, doch auch zwei dumme Menschen sind nicht so schlau wie ein Intelligenter. Das Ding mit der Krone hast du ja ordentlich verdreht denn ich seh' bei dir nur ne Krone wenn du vor mir stehst und gähnst. Das ist für dich nicht mehr hinzubiegen. Du hältst dich für den König, doch ich leg den Vogel auf Eis und dann nennt er sich Kinguin. Hook (2x) Part 3: ... Ich hab deine Welt zerissen. Du bist so geil auf Geld und Bitches und Fame im Biz. Ich les' die Story mit deiner Ma' und der Flasche und dachte, wahrscheinlich hast du schizophrener Hurensohn sie selbst geschmissen. Treff' ich deine Mama mal in der Menge hat sie die Schnauze voll von Buddeln wie Bagerfahrer in Rente. Irgendwann kriegen wir die Fotze. Die Idee mit der Flasche war schon genial - Genie in a Bottle. Nun muss sie sich täglich ne Stunde um die Augen schminken, dafür hat sie 'ne Flasche geköpft, ohne sie auszutrinken. Das widerlich und böse, doch hier geht es halt um Flaschen, sowie bei der Erziehung ihrer Söhne. Dass das Fair ist, müsst ihr eigentlich wissen. Ich meine, sie hat Zwei geworfen, ich hab eine geschmissen. Immer wenn sie auf ihre Narben in 'nem Spiegel blickt, denkt sie an den Rap, den ihre Gartnerfamilie kickt. Hook (2x) Kategorie:Videos